darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Felicia/Gallery
This is the gallery page for Felicia. Please do not post fan art or sprites in this section. Darkstalkers series DNW Felicia 01.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' DNWR Felicia 02.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' NWD Felicia 01.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' NightWarriorsFelicia.png|''Night Warriors'' artwork Felicia Darkstalkers 3.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Felicia 01.png|''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' Darkstalkers Resurrection Felicia Censored.png|''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' censored Concept artwork and sketches Felicia early designs.jpg|Concept art Felicia Sketch.png|Sketches FeliciaPortrait.png|Felicia sketch D3 Felicia Sketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Sketch Capcom crossovers Felicia Super Puzzle Fighter 01.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Felicia Super Puzzle Fighter 02.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Felicia Pocket Fighter 02.png|''Pocket Fighter'' Felicia Pocket Fighter 02.gif|''Pocket Fighter'' CE Felicia 01.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' CapEvoFeliciaEnding.png|Felicia's Capcom Girl Danceline Capcom Fighting Evolution Felicia Ending.png|Felicia's Capcom Fighting Evolution ending SPF2THD Felicia 01.jpg|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' SPF2THD Felicia 02.jpg|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' Alt Felicia-onimushasoul.jpg|''Onimusha Soul'' Felicia Onimusha Soul 02.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Felicia-onimushasoul-capcomhero.jpg|''Onimusha Soul'' Capcom Heroines costume (G1) Felicia-OnimushaSoul-CapcomHero-B.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Capcom Heroines costume (G3) Felicia-OnimushaSoul-CapcomHero-C.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Capcom Heroines costume (G5) Felicia-OnimushaSoul-CapcomHero-D.png|''Onimusha Soul'' Capcom Heroines costume (G7) Street Fighter x All Capcom Felicia.png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom'' Street Fighter x All Capcom Felicia 02.png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom'' Felicia Oto Ranger.png|''Otoranger: Rhythm & Battle'' ZCFelicia.png|''Zombie Cafe'' YumemiruNekomusume.png|''Zombie Cafe'' (alternate) FeliciaZombie.png|''Zombie Cafe'' (Zombie) SFBCFelicia.png|''Street Fighter: Battle Combination'' Project x Zone 2 Felicia 01.jpg|''Project X Zone 2'' Versus series MVC2 Felicia 02.jpg|''Marvel Vs Capcom 2: New Age Hero of Heroes'' MVC2 felicia 01.png|''Marvel Vs Capcom 2': New Age Hero of Heroes'' MvC2 Felicia wallpaper.png|wallpaper NXC felicia 01.jpg|''Namco X Capcom'' Felicia-Normal_(Cross_Edge).png|''Cross Edge'' Main Costume Cross Edge Scene.jpg|''Cross Edge'' felicia_mvc3_01.png|''Marvel Vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Ending Art felicia_mvc3_02.png|''Marvel Vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Ending Art Marvel vs Capcom 3 Felicia Comic.png|''Marvel Vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Comic Art with Felicia mvc3-felicia.jpg|''Marvel Vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Art Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Felicia.png|''Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3'' Felicia Felicia_UMvC3_Winning_Image.png|''Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3'' win artowrk FeliciaYellowIris.jpg|Yellow Iris ( UMvC3 Animal DLC Costume ) Frilly.jpg|Felicia's Frilly Costume from Cross Edge UFS Card Illustrations Felicia Agile by SoyunGnomo.jpg|UFS artwork by Soy un Gnomo Felicia Bounce and Roll byy SoyunGnomo.jpg|UFS artwork by Soy un Gnomo Felicia Stretch of Tail by SoyunGnomo.jpg|UFS artwork by Soy un Gnomo Felicia Cat Spike by Godfrey Escota.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Felicia Dancing Flash by Godfrey Escota.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Felicia Delta Kick by Godfrey Escota.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Felicia Rolling Uppercut by Godfrey Escota.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Felicia Scratch Attack by Godfrey Escota.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Felicia Rolling Scratch by Godfrey Escota.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Felicia Toy Touch by Godfrey Escota.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Felicia Rolling Buckler por Omar Dogan.jpg|UFS Artwork by Udon Felicia Hellcat Attack por Omar Dogan.jpg|UFS Artwork by Udon Other media Felicia (U.S. Cartoon).png|Felicia in the animated series. Felicia (OVA).png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Felicia (Cat Form) (OVA).png|Cat form in Night Warriors Felicia OVA Animation Cel.jpg|OVA cell Felicia UFC Artwork 03.png|UFS artwork Felicias Magical Step 03.png|''Felicia's Magical Step'' Felicias Magical Step 02.png|''Felicia's Magical Step'' Capcom1706.jpg|UFS artwork Capcom1707.jpg 220px-UDONFelicia.png|Felicia's comic appearance UCDS_issue_three_cover_02.png|''Darkstalkers'' issue 3 cover UCDS_issue_three_cover_03.png|''Darkstalkers'' issue 3 foil cover UC_Darkstalkers_The_Night_Warriors_Vol_2.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' comic collection UDONFelicia2.png|UDON Comics art by Emily Warren UC Darkstalkers Ultimate Edition HC Slip.png|''Darkstalkers Ultimate Edition'' slip cover Talbain Felicia Valentines.png|With Jon, Resurrection Valentine's card p_046.jpg|Felicia in the Vampire Savior manga p_053.jpg p077.jpg p091.jpg 172.jpg Video DSR Felicia Character Breakdown|Felicia Breakdown Darkstalkers - Felicia Moves List|Felicia Moves List Darkstalkers - Felicia Character Strategy|Character Strategy Felicia's Night Warriors Ending|''Night Warriors'' ending Felicia's Darkstalkers 3 Ending|''Darkstalkers 3'' ending Marvel vs Capcom 3 Felicia Gameplay Montage|''Marvel vs Capcom 3'' Felicia Gameplay montage UMVC3 Felicia Quotes (W Eng & Jap Voices)|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' special Felicia quotes Category:Images by Gallery